the_hopeful_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowing Dracos
The Glowing Dracos (Squameus ignis), also known as the Wyvern Lizard, is a bioluminecent flying lizard. It is native to The Hopeful Lands. They evolved from the Leaf-tailed Gecko, specifically the Henkel's Leaf-tailed Gecko. Physical Traits and Skills Like their ancestors before them, these lizards are nocturnal, using their bioluminescent bodies to illuminate the area around them. This helps to regulate its blood temperature when it isn't sleeping. If it remains illuminated for too long, however, it could potentially cause heart damage. What was once a flat tail has been replaced with a typical small one. All of the skin from the tail has gone to the sides of its back, effectively becoming primitive wings thanks to small bones in its back. Their wings, while useful for flying, are much better suited for gliding, and this, combined with their bioluminescent stomachs, will often result in safe landings. The wings are also beginning to merge with the forearms, which will someday make them even better flyers. The Glowing Dracos hind legs, which are still able to have that same stickiness their ancestors had (figuratively speaking; geckoes of all species have little hairs on their feet that let them "stick" to surfaces), are used to help the Glowing Dracos hang upside down like bats. They then push off and flap their wings to fly short distances or glide long ones. They still retain their sticky tongues, and they use this to catch prey of all sorts, so long as the prey can fit in its mouth. They are also highly skilled runners, capable of retracting their wings to run long distances on trees. They usually run on their hind legs with their stomachs to the ground, as their hind legs are strong enough to lift their entire body. Glowing Dracos eggs have a terrible odor, and this odor wards away those who would want to eat the eggs. Like chameleons, baby Glowing Dracos can camouflage themselves to blend in with the environment and avoid predators. Diet Glowing Dracos love insects and arachnids, especially surviving moths, as they are big enough to provide enough nourishment for one third of a night. They will also eat berries, such as the descendant of the blueberry, the Egg Berry, which is very high in Vitamin C, and acts as the Glowing Dracos' main source of it as well. Threats Ape Bears eat these lizards for snacks, but only to hold them over for the night. Flying Catfish will often leap out of the water to eat these reptiles, as their light-generating bodies are easy to spot above the water. Midnight Croakers are normally deathly afraid of light, especially sunlight. However, if a Glowing Dracos is incapable of illuminating itself for whatever reason, the Midnight Croakers will make it an easy meal, as only one of these Midnight Croakers can subdue a Glowing Dracos on the ground. Omamegas will often eat Glowing Dracos eggs, as it lacks the proper nose to smell the eggs' odor. Distribution Glowing Dracos are native to The Hopeful Lands, with the least of them residing in Dire Swamp, as there is too much water for them to survive. There are, however, some residing in The Grand Crevice, a canyon over in the mainland known for its rich vegetation and high population of Australian Black Bears. Reproduction This lizard darts from trees and make loud coos to lure mates. Once they locate a mate they will kill each other while mating. Sexual dimorphism makes the females bigger, and thus, it is almost always the male who is killed. The female will then lay up to fifteen eggs in the knothole of a tree, where the babies will soon hatch and fend for themselves. Category:reptiles Category:creatures Category:bioluminescent Category:Flying lizards